Never Gonna Be Enough
by miss-kristi
Summary: The Band is in 7th Grade Horace Green Jr. High. Something goes terribly wrong with Zack's Girlfriend. I suck at summaries.
1. Text Messages

AN:This is my First School Of Rock FF, so R&R!! Please review and be honest!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the School of Rock movie. I wish I had the movie tho!! I'm gonna buy it from walmart!! HOWEVER: I do Own the Character Kristi. Please don't steal her, ask first! =] I also Own the Character Mr. Pynn (Actually I don't, hes an actual teacher @ ma skoo)  
  
School of Rock  
Never Gonna be enough  
Text Messaging "MISTER MOODYHAM!!!" Zack Jolted upright in his seat. "Would you like a pillow, Mr. Moodyham?" Mr. Pynn Questioned. The class laughed. [I]Man, that's the third time this week I've fell asleep..... I've got to tell someone whats going on sometime. Might as well be now.[/I] "Uh, Can I be excused please?" Mr. Pynn nodded while still lecturing about The buddist Culture and wrote Zack a hall pass "whats wrong Zack?" Gordon whispered as he passed "yea, I'm ill" Zack Mumbled, pulling his orange cell phone out of his backpack as he left. The sound of silence greeted Zack as he entered the hall. He took his cell out of his pocket and Messaged Freddy, Lawrence, Summer, Katie and Kristi  
  
[B]I need to meet you guys at Grabba cup after school. Its important. TXT me bakk  
  
~Zack[/B]  
  
He started down the hall to the vending machines to get a pack of chocolate to get him through the afternoon. "Beep beep beep, Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeep" his phone rung to the tune of "Smoke on the water" while the orange backlighting flashed to the rhythm.  
  
[B] Yo Zacko! Afta skoo is excell wif me. No skoo of rokk this aft. So I'll meet ya @ tha wata fountann afta skoo.  
  
Keep chillin, Freddy[/B]  
  
After this message, He got 4 others.  
  
[B] Hey Freddy! That sounds pretty Awesome to me! I'll bring some Homework so I can catch up.  
  
C ya there! ~Summer[/B]  
  
[B] Awesumm Ideaa, I have a noo Baseline to sho yaz!  
  
**K8ee**[/B]  
  
[B]Hey Zack! I will be sure to meet you at the Café.  
  
From: Lawrence[/B]  
  
The last message was from Kristi. [B] OMG!! Whats up?? Is it yer dad? Is everything alrite? Ooh, I can't wait to hear! =(  
  
Love, Kristi[/B]  
  
Zack Chuckled at his girlfriend's message. She was always so concerned. He Sent another message to his friends telling them to meet him at the water fountain at the front of the school immediately after the bell rang. [B][I] RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG[/B][/I] 


	2. At The Cafe

School of Rock  
Never Gonna Be Enough  
Chapter 2  
At The Café A/N: Sorry about the Bold and Italic tags. I'm going to try them differently this time, and if that dosen't work, then I'll just leave them out, ok? OOK!! OOOH!!! Guess wha? This week, I bought the School of Rock DVD!!! =D Go me!! ALSO: The fountain isn't a water fountain you'd Drink out of..... its like, a statue with water in it... oh you know what I mean right? Its not something you'd want to drink out of.  
  
Zack Pulled his Orange hoodie over his uniform as he ran out the door and into the fresh spring air. "Hi Zack!" His Girlfriend greeted him with a hug and a kiss. "Is everything alright with you and your dad?" she asked. "um, ya.... I guess... I'll tell you about it at the café." The couple walked hand in hand to the fountain where the rest of their friends were sitting, occupied with their different things. "Ready??" said Kristi bouncily. The rest of them glanced up and gathered their things  
  
"So, What did you need to tell us?" Summer said between slurps of her iced late. "um, actually its not about my dad at all....." Said Zack Uncertainly. "Kristi has Cancer"  
  
AN: haha, a lil twisty there!! Lol, tell me what u think of it! 


	3. The Trouble Starts

AN: I kno, I'm updating again REALLY soon, but I just got so into the storyand I have a great idea that I don't want to forget. PLUS I thought you'd be happy with me for not leaving you for very long on a cliffhanger! =) Also, thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews!! I loved getting them! =) ALSO: (I use the word "Also" a lot, don't I?) I'm SO Sorry that my updates are so short. I can't help it! I'll try to make them longer nexx time, just for you!! =)  
  
School of Rock  
Never Gonna Be Enough  
Chapter 3  
The Trouble Starts The Band stared from Kristi to Zack, and Zack to Kristi.  
  
"But why-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why didn't you-"  
  
I "SSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBB"/I  
  
A huge sob came from Summer, obviously truly shocked and saddened by Zack's News.  
  
Finally, Kristi got a word in.  
  
"Zack, Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Um...... sure?" Zack Said uncertainly.  
  
"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?! I CAN'T BELEVE IT! I TELL YOU ONE LITTLE  
  
THING, AND YOU GO AND BLURT IT TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!!"  
  
Kristi yelled.  
  
Zack looked at her apolegeticly.  
  
"Kristi, I'm sorry.... I couldn't handle it. Besides, you had to tell them sometime.... You  
  
couldn't wait until you're........./I." he said, choking on his last word.  
  
"Listen." He said, taking her hands in his "I'm going to stay with you through the whole  
  
thing. I promise not to leave you."  
  
Kristi looked on the verge of tears. She nodded and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"So, when /I Did you find I sob /I Out"  
  
Summer managed to sputter. She was now sitting next to Katie with her head on Katie's  
  
shoulder. Katie was smoothing Summer's hair as if Summer were 5 years old again.  
  
"Sunday. This is Friday, so about 5 days." Kristi replied professionally.  
  
"soo.....is it...... like..... really... bad?" Freddy questioned, afraid of the answer.  
  
"erm..... ya...... they said I had about a year to live. Its terminal." Kristi replied sadly,  
  
making Summer's sobs even worse.  
  
AN: I know, I know...... its terribly short. AGAIN. I'm trying to make it longer so my  
  
story dosen't run out so fast! =(.... Anyway, more posts really soon! =) 


	4. At the Waterfall

AN: I am changing the name of my Fic!! Yes, it's true, the fic will be renamed, and I need YOUR help to do it! Please submit a new name for the fic if you review... please review... AAN (Another Authors Note):I know, its been a LONG time since I've updated.... Sucks doesn't it? I felt so guilty so I decided to write you guys a chapter... a LONG chapter, since I love you all so much! 3  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!! =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ Kristi awoke to the sound of the phone ringing the "Mission Impossible" theme. She answered it, trying not to sound too groggy. "Hello?" "Hey!" It was Zack. "Oh, hi. How are you?" she said, trying to sound extra-perky. "I'm alright thanks... I was wondering if you would like to go out today? I got some stuff planned if you do." "Ok! Ummm..... When?" Kristi answered "Could you come over soon?" Zack said, sounding hopeful. "Uh, ya sure, I'll be over soon! Love ya! Bye!" Kristi said quickly, bursting with excitement "ok, love you.... Bye!" He said unsurely... a little taken-aback by her excitement. Kristi turned off the phone and started getting ready. She looked out the window to a bright day, wondering what Zack had planed. =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= Kristi Finally rang the doorbell at Zack's place at about 11:00, wearing jean shorts, a hot pink top and a white zip-up sweater over that. Zack appeared at the door, in the middle of shoving his wallet in his pocket and hauling on his yellow sweater. "'Sgo" he said, his usual saying for "Let's go" They walked hand in hand until they reached the corner store. Zack pulled her into the store, telling her to pick out her favorite junk food. She returned to him at the checkout with two Multi-Flavored slushies. Zack placed two packages of Oreo Cookies and a table cloth on the counter, remembering that Kristi LOVED Oreo Cookies. After paying for their food, He led her to a beautiful waterfall. "Omigosh! This place is beautiful!!" Kristi squealed. She embraced him in a tight hug, letting go to let him spread out the striped tablecloth for them to sit on. Then, they just sat there for a while staring at the waterfall in silence.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= is it short again? I wouldn't know..... it dosen't look short here, but I'm typing it on Microsoft word....... The font is probably bigger here..... ANYWAY, I am now going to reply to reviews!  
  
Nessa's Ruby Slippers: Ok, I'll remember that next time.... Writes down Mooneyham, not Moodyham thank-you! I love to hear that its lovely!  
  
Wiseoldman: hmm.... Did you read again? I hope so! Please review if you did!  
  
saxistwriterchick thank-you! I think I should check out some of yer fics, do you have any?  
  
Jewlkitten: Thanks for all the reviews! I try to add more to each chapter, but its hard! I don't have it all written out already. I write it in my free time, and post what I write, so its hard to make it longer without having you guys wait so long....  
  
Jessierose: ya, as I said before, Its hard to make my chapters longer, coz I don't already have it all written out.  
  
Pltzchen: ya, I'd like a beta reader...... it would be great! Please email me! That would be great!  
  
Nessa's Ruby Slippers: Thanks, I thought it was a good twist too!! =]  
  
Waterbug7its too bad you don't think its sad... like its sad, just not as sad..... I just didn't really want to kill off any of the main characters in the movie. I'm sure you will grow to know Kristi just as well as the others!  
  
Kentten Sixty: hm, what can I say to you... hmm..... Screw off! My gosh, if you don't have anything else to do other than go around insulting other peoples stories, then you REALLY need a life....... MIGHT I ADD, YOU DON'T HAVE A STORY!!! My gosh, get a life!  
  
CrazedMoonlight12: thanks a lot for the review! I love to hear from such cheery people! UNLIKE KENTTEN SIXTY, WHO NEEDS TO GET A LIFE, AND TRY WRITING HER OWN STORY..... ( lol, sorry, I got a little off track there!! =])  
  
XDeepxsmokexpurplexfirex: gee, thanks a lot....... Might I add you only have one fic too? Ooh, look who's calling me bad! 


	5. Finished!

Ok everyone... so sorry to report this, but this story is not going anywhere....

HOWEVER  
I'm sitting on some new material on my other account, ( I don't use this one anymore....)

t.i.n.k.a.h.h.b.e.l.l

SO if you want to check that story out, that would be great!

I luv yah all, and thanks for reading my fic!!


End file.
